Le plus beau jour de ma vie
|year = 1956 |position = 2nd |points = N/A |previous = "Messieurs les noyés de la Seine" |next = "Straatdeuntje"}}"Le plus beau jour de ma vie" (English: The most beautiful day of my life) was the second of two entries that represented Belgium in the very first Eurovision Song Contest in Lugano, performed by Mony Marc. As with the other entries, the amount of points it achieved has never been revealed but it finished as one of the runner-ups to "Refrain", performed by Lys Assia of Switzerland. Lyrics French= Les cloches sonnent, tout carillonne Le plus beau jour de ma vie Aujourd’hui je me marie Ding dong, ding dong Si maman pleure, c’est bientôt l’heure Et papa m’offre le bras Nous partons à petits pas Ding dong, ding dong Les tout petits enfants me suivent gravement Portant ma robe sous mon voile blanc Voici mon Prince Charmant, il sourit tendrement Je m’avance vers lui le cœur battant Minute brève comme en un rêve Nos deux êtres pleins d’amour Vont être unis pour toujours Ding dong, ding dong Quel instant émouvant Je suis tout étourdie Puis ta main sur ma main Simplement j’ai dit «oui» Orgue en sourdine, tout s’illumine Le portail est large ouvert Nous sortons sous le ciel clair Ding dong, ding dong On nous admire et j’entends dire «Regardez, elle est jolie» «Comme ils sont bien assortis» Ding dong, ding dong Un doux bonheur m’étreint tandis que sur ma main Tes yeux caressent mon anneau d’or fin L’espace d’un instant, je refais le serment De vivre pour t’aimer fidèlement Les cloches sonnent, tout carillonne Pour que jamais je n’oublie Le plus beau jour de ma vie Ding dong, ding dong |-| Translation= The bells are ringing, they’re all chiming The most beautiful day of my life Today I’m getting married Ding dong, ding dong If mother cries, the time has come And father offers his arm We leave with little steps Ding dong, ding dong The little children follow me gravely Carrying my dress under my white veil Here is my Charming Prince, he smiles tenderly I’m approaching him with pounding heart A short minute as in a dream We’re both full of love He’ll always be united Ding dong, ding dong What a moving moment I’m completely absent-minded Lay your hand on my hand I simply said “yes, I do” A subdued organ, everything is clearing up The portal is wide open We’re leaving under a bright sky Ding dong, ding dong The people admire us and I hear them saying “Look, she’s beautiful” “They match together” Ding dong, ding dong Luck accepts me with open arms Your eyes caress my fine golden ring The space of a moment, I remake the oath Of living to love you faithfully The bells are ringing, they’re all chiming I’ll never forget The most beautiful day of my life Ding dong, ding dong Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1956 Category:Belgium in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in French Category:Runner up